


An Intro to Logan’s Life in Five Screwy Steps

by fluffernutter8



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan currently considers Veronica somewhere below his neighbor's yappy dog on the list of his favorite people. Doesn't mean he won't mention to her the possibility that her boyfriend is sexing up no one's favorite stepmom. Logan POV during Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intro to Logan’s Life in Five Screwy Steps

Sign that Logan’s life is screwed up #1: When he was eight, he had walked into his parents’ room looking for a comic book and found his dad giving it hard to one of the maids, the new, little one whose name Logan never learned. He had gone back out, invisible, comic book unreclaimed. His mother had come back a few hours later, hands laden with shopping bags and a pampered, relaxed smile on her face, one that didn’t shift when she found her small son sitting on the couch, hands in his lap as he waited nervously to ask her about what he had seen.

Sign that Logan’s life is screwed up #2: If he thinks about it, that’s the image he automatically has in his mind of his mother, tightly screwed on smile and retail therapy to tide her over before the pills kick in.

Sign that Logan’s life is screwed up #3: Seeing Veronica with Duncan again was like someone had pulled his worst nightmare right out of his head, but it was also a relief. He knew he was a disaster. He knew that their summer was time borrowed from some unsuspecting future version of himself. He had hoped that Veronica would stick around but wasn’t expecting it. Every time he saw her with Duncan was like a time loop, like the last couple of years had been a fever dream and she was back with the right guy, the guy who would have the right grades and gifts and things to say.

Sign that Logan’s life is screwed up #4: There is no way he should be playing wingman-slash-white-knight for Veronica Mars in the face of Duncan Kane. That’s not his role, or hers. He’s going to search the suite for any confused mystics who might be hiding inside to make sure they haven’t been  _All of Me_ 'd. Soul transference, role transference, those are the only answers.

Sign that Logan’s life is screwed up #5: When he looks at Veronica he sees a little bit of his mother, polite avoidance, a vacant refusal of a smile, some light B&E to fill in the gaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for favorite friendship moment day of tumblr's Logan and Veronica Appreciation Week.


End file.
